vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lucien and Camille
The relationship between the vampire Lucien Castle and human Camille O'Connell. 'Cami first met Lucien at a gallery when she went to confront Klaus about the recent murders in New Orleans Throughout ''The Originals Season Three In For the Next Millennium, Cami walks into the club, Lucien seems intrigued by Cami, and when he notices Cami looking at him, he stares back at her curiously. He continues to listen to Klaus and Cami through another room. In You Hung the Moon, Cami thinks that Lucien is the one that is killing and torturing humans in the quarter. In I'll See You in Hell or New Orleans, Kinney bought Lucien to an interview room at the police station and questioned him on the recent murders. Lucien grew bored with the conversation and compelled Kinney to bring in Cami, who had been watching through the one-way window. Vincent and Cami quietly accused him of the murders but Lucien denied it, telling telling her that if she knew him, she'd know that they were alike, having all been caught up in the Mikaelsons' lives. Lucien told Cami and Vincent the story about how Tristan scarred him a thousand years ago. Just as Lucien was going to tell Cami, who was trying to frame him, Klaus entered the room, so Lucien left. In The Axeman's Letter, Cami and Vincent followed Lucien, knowing they were following, Lucien pulled Cami aside, Lucien questions her that she didn't know what type of person he was, but she was about to find out, speeding away but leaving a victim bleeding out with facial wounds carved in his mouth. Cami is later seen being arrested for the crime by Detective Will Kinney. In Beautiful Mistake, Lucien knocked Kinney out after he had arrested Cami and he took her hostage, telling her that she had a big day ahead of her. Lucien bought her to his penthouse and revealed that he compelled Kinney. He asked that she help him find a specific dark object, a medallion, that he believed was in her possession, hidden within her stash. When Cami remained uncooperative, Lucien had Kinney inflict pain on himself as a motivator for her to help him. Lucien remained persistent on his search, making a deal with Cami that he'd heal Kinney and then she'd have to show him where it was. She pulled out a skull and said it was the only place where it could be. Lucien picked it up, only to feel a wave of great pain, the dark object hurting him. Lucien regained his footing when Cami tried to attack him and demanded she tell him where it really was, ordering Kinney to slit his throat. To save her friend, she handed it over to him. Lucien compelled Kinney to forget everything never be able to solve the investigation and to dwell in his inability to solve the case. He threatened to compel Cami as well and reminded her that against vampires, humans would always lose. In Out of the Easy, Quotes Season Three :Cami' (to 'Klaus' about 'Lucien) : "Who's the dirtbag eyeing me like I'm a rack of lamb? Old friend?" :Cami' (to 'Klaus' about 'Lucien) : "He can hear us? Is he a--" :Lucien' (to 'Cami) : "--Hard-of-hearing? Quite the opposite, actually. Side effect I inherited from Nik." :--''For the Next Millennium'' ---- :Lucien' (to 'Kinney) : "I know that behind that mirror is Cami O'Connell, and I would very much like to talk to her." :Cami' (to 'Lucien) : "You asked to speak with me. Here I am, willing to listen. Which, if I'm gonna be honest, is more than you deserve." :--''I'll See You in Hell or New Orleans'' ---- :Lucien' (to 'Cami) : "Cami, so good to see you! I've been dying to get you alone." :Cami' (to 'Lucien) : "It's my job to read people, and you aren't that hard to read." :Cami' (to 'Lucien) : "Heh. If you hurt me, I know a certain someone who won't react very well." :Lucien' (to 'Cami) : "Ah. Yes. You think because you know someone like Klaus, you know someone like me? Well, you don't. You have no idea what I'm capable of, but you are about to find out." :--''The Axeman's Letter'' ---- :Lucien' (to 'Cami') : ''"Cold-blooded-killer Camille! What a shocking turn of the cards! You should rest! We've got a big day ahead of us." :--''Beautiful Mistake'' Gallery Pictures Normal TO305 1414Cami-Lucien.jpg Normal TO305 1471Cami-Lucien.jpg Normal TO305 1504CamiLucien.jpg Normal_TO306_0505Lucien-Cami.jpg Normal_TO306_0516CamiLucien.jpg Normal_TO306_0980Lucien-Cami.jpg Normal_TO306_0987Cami-Lucien.jpg The Originals - Episode 3.06 - Beautiful Mistake - 3.jpg Normal_TO306_1054CamiLucien.jpg Normal_TO306_1074Lucien-Cami.jpg Normal_TO306_1248LucienKinney-Cami.jpg Normal_TO306_2635MucienKinney-Cami.jpg Normal_TO306_2700Cami-Lucien.jpg Normal_TO306_2765Cami-Lucien.jpg Normal_TO306_3068CamiLucien.jpg Videos Trivia See Also Category:Relationships Category:Enemy Relationship Category:Help Needed